


back to me

by amorgignitamore



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, He's Babey, I don't know what else to tag, This was requested, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumbassery, in my world sofiane didn't do all that crap, someone had to write about this chaotic trio, this was also based on the tag from imane's post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorgignitamore/pseuds/amorgignitamore
Summary: “back to you” whispered Sofiane as he hugged Imane in the airport after a summer apart“back to me” whispered Imane back





	back to me

**Author's Note:**

> so after freaking out about Imane's ig post I wrote [this](https://amorgignitamore.tumblr.com/post/187440105019/back-to-you-whispered-sofiane-as-he-hugged-imane) and was requested by [a mutual](https://apollodankaciyorum.tumblr.com) to right a little drabble and then all of my friends begged me to do it as well. Because I have no self-control this turned into a whole 2k thing. I hope you all enjoy it!

She had been up for a while, mostly because the excitement from today woke her even before her alarm rang. There was a carefully laid out outfit, sitting in the chair she kept in the corner of her room and on top of it was the dark headscarf she chose to go with it. She chose all of it last night when she couldn’t fall asleep, earning a knock on the wall she shared with her brother because she was keeping him up too. That was also the reason why she got ready as silently as she could, as not to wake him up. 

When she finished tying her hijab in the turban style she loved so much, she heard the house door close meaning her parents were already leaving for work. Outside her window, there they were, entering the same car to go to work and as in love as Imane always remembered and with Mama waving her goodbye before the car started moving.

Even though it was already the beginning of September, the weather was still too much summer-like but she wanted to believe the sun was shining because Paris was just as happy as her to see Sofiane again. It had been almost three months since he left for summer break and today is finally the day he’s coming back. Thinking of him made her reach for her phone and reread Sofiane’s text to confirm the time he would be landing.

_ “If it all goes to plan I'll be landing at CDG around 10. I’ll call you as soon as I land. Can’t believe I'm seeing you today!!!” _

Any text she got from him made her smile, but this one, knowing he would be back to her, made her cheeks hurt. If half a year ago someone told her that the boy that made her heart skip a bit ever since she was little, even before she knew what love is, was now her boyfriend she would have laughed in their face. But here she was, love-sick, smiling from ear to ear, scrolling through the messages they exchanged throughout the summer in an attempt to get closer and fill in the gaps between their phone calls and video chats. There were memes, pictures of Sofiane’s little sister with a missing tooth in her smile, and pictures of all of Sofiane’s cousins trying to fit into the frame. There were pictures of landscapes, both from Paris and Marrakech, that both sent each other daily. There were love messages and venting to each other about their day. There was even one time they spent the day sending each other all the pictures they had of Idriss sleeping in the most random places, from the metro to a swing on a playground. There were goofy selfies and even one from Sofiane and his grandmother, a gorgeous old lady with the same eyes and smile as her grandson, with the message _ “My aziza says hi and told me to bring you next year and no-one says no to aziza so you’ll have to come” _ attached to it.

As she scrolled further down she found the pictures she sent him from the day Lucas and Eliott came over to spend the afternoon. While Imane and Lucas sat on the porch talking, Eliott and Idriss had the brilliant idea of seeing how tall they would be if an already extremely tall Idriss climbed on top of a tall Eliott. What followed was a series of pictures of failed attempts and a disastrous fall from the one time they did it and a video of Mama Bakhellal scolding both boys as if they were both 14 and playing after school again. She remembers how happy and excited Sofiane was that night when they talked, he missed having his best friends being that close and he knew that when he came back, they would again be the disastrous trio they once were.

Realising she had gotten distracted, she checked the bus schedule online once again to make sure she hadn’t read it wrong. As she finished tying her shoelaces and packing her crossbody bag, a noise downstairs startled her, which was weird since her parents had left for work a while ago and Idriss was still sleeping next door. 

“C’ mon Imane, hurry up!! We have to leave soon!”, the “noise” yelled from the lower floor. This made Imane run downstairs as the wrinkle between her eyebrows grew bigger from her confusion and suspicion. 

“What do you mean by _we_, Idriss?” she inquires as she watches her brother munching on a piece of bread and a cup of coffee, “And where would _ we _even be going?”

“Well I suppose you would rather drive to Charles de Gaulle than catch a bus”, he answered with a grin on his face. “Imane how dumb do you think I am? You really think I wouldn’t find out you were going to surprise your boyfriend at the airport. Plus he’s my best friend and you are my sister so I'm obliged to go,” he continued emphasizing the word boyfriend earning an even more annoyed look from his younger sister.

“Now let’s get going before we’re late. I’m such a great brother, I even packed you a sandwich in case you didn’t have time to eat breakfast, and guess what? I was right! Now let’s go!”, Idriss added as he grabbed a set of keys from the table, leaving behind a confused Imane.

Running behind her brother and trying to puzzle what was happening, Imane inquired, “Wait a second. How do you even know it was a surprise?” 

“Well, when I told Sofiane about it he didn’t know what I was talking about so I figured it was a surprise...” he answered while unlocking the car. Seconds later a wrapped sandwich flew by him missing his face by millimetres, “Hey!!! I put a lot of love and effort into that!” Idriss argued as he picked the sandwich from the floor.

“That’s what you deserve for meddling in with my life and for opening your big mouth. Now he knows I'm coming” she sulked as she sat down in the passenger seat. Her brother next to her handed her back the sandwich as a peace-offering and started the car, laughing. “Why are we leaving so soon anyway? I got ready earlier because the bus takes too long but since we’re driving it’s no use to leave this early.”

“Oh haven’t I told you? I mentioned all of this to Eliott and he asked me if he could go too. And since Lucas is always at his place he’ll come too. So we have to go pick them up!” a grinning Idriss clarified at the same time as he drove out of their street.

Imane sunk further into her seat, watching the trees run as the car moved, upset with the way the morning developed. Today she woke up thinking she was going to surprise her boyfriend at the airport and spend the day with him and now she’s stuck in a car with her brother driving to pick up two more people and her plans to have Sofiane back to her had gone down the drain, probably leading to the same Seine river she could see through her car window.

————————————

The Charles de Gaulle Airport arrivals were filled with people, after all, it’s the end of summer and most people are coming back from vacation. The board indicating the arrival times for each flight had the word DELAYED in big bold letters written in front of the flight Marrakech (RAK) to Paris (CDG). This was the reason why the quartet grew more and more impatient. Eliott sat on the floor impatiently, Idriss walked around in big strides due to his long legs and Imane fought the urge to bite off all of her nails. Lucas was the only one of the four who wasn’t particularly nervous, he barely knew Sofiane and the little anxiety he might have is because of how impatient the other three are. 

“Imane,” he started as he sat down next to his friend, “I'm sorry we came along, I tried to explain to those two you would want to be alone but they-”. Before he could finish Imane had already gotten up, her almost black eyes wide and full of happiness and he couldn’t help but smile. The word LANDED replaced the other cursed word and soon that same word would be replaced with other ones indicating the baggage had been delivered and the passengers from that flight would start entering the terminal back to their loved ones.

Their impatience gave place to relief and happiness and before they knew it, amid families and couples, a tall boy with short curly hair and a smile as big as the world emerged making the four of them stand and smile at his sight. Imane thought of running and hugging him but it seemed too Hollywoody and she’s refused to be that dramatic in such a public and crowded place, so instead, she stood taller and waved at him so he could see them. 

As he moved closer, she could feel her heart beating louder and all the voices around her getting muffled. He was here, he was back! and in a second there he was tightly hugging Idriss and then Eliott, “Last time you left before I could officially introduce you to my boyfriend, so Sofiane this is Lucas, Lucas this is Sofiane, one of my oldest and dearest friends.”

Imane should have probably warned Lucas that Sofiane was a big hugger, maybe that would have prevented Lucas’ surprise when Sofiane also hugged him close as if they had been friends for a decade, but all that she could think about right now was how she could feel her heartbeat in her throat and how sweaty her hands felt. He was walking towards her smiling and before she realised she was back to being 10 years old and nervous because her parents made her hug their friends’ son, the boy who played with her and her brother and the first and only boy she had a crush on.

And finally, as big arms surrounded, she felt light as air and like she was home. It didn’t matter if a hundred people were around them, if one of them was her brother, she waited for a hug like this forever. The last one was a goodbye one, but this one was a new beginning. 

“I can’t believe you are back” she whispered low enough for only Sofiane to hear.

“I can’t believe it too.” he whispered back, “I’m back, back to you”

“Back to me”, and anyone with working ears could hear the smile and happiness in her voice.

The beautiful moment was only interrupted by someone clearing his throat, and before Idriss could say something Lucas had already punched him in the arm, proving how close the two had gotten over the summer. “This is why I said we should at least have waited in the car”, the shorter one argued getting laughs out of all of them before they started walking towards the exit.

“You cut your curls” Imane noted as she walked side by side with Sofiane.

“Yep, my cousin cut them for me, it was too hot to keep all that hair. My aziza was so mad when she saw I had cut my hair, you should have seen her.” he answered as he reached for her hand, “I would love to offer you all some lunch but my house is a mess and I still have to unpack.”

“Dude how dumb are you? Do you think my parents would let you come back and not invite you over for at least a lunch? Mama bought a bunch of food yesterday just because you’re back, or why do you think they let me borrow the car? You boys are also coming over to eat, my parents insisted” and has Idriss finished and started searching for his keys, all of the pieces of the puzzle that had been this morning began to fit together. That’s why Mama looked at her window and waved even if she didn’t know Imane was already up, that’s why her parents took only one car so Idriss could drive the other one, and that’s why there was a sandwich prepared for her this morning because knowing her brother she knew it he wasn’t the one who prepared it.

Before they could enter the car and drive back to the Bakhellal’s house, Sofiane squeezed Imane’s hand and after softly kissing it he told her “Next year they’ll be picking up both of us.”

“Do you really think my parents would let me travel with you?”

“Well I don’t know but my aziza told me to bring the pretty girl with the kind eyes next time I go back and if there’s one thing you should know about her is that no one says no to aziza so we’ll have to find a way of you going with me” he said with a smile so big his eyes were almost shut.

And not even the sound of loud airplanes taking off and landing distracted her because she could only think of one thing: that little bit of her heart that ached during summer was finally healed because the little bit of her heart was back, it was back to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank my beautiful angel [Zheen](https://tpanda073.tumblr.com) (go show her some love) for being an amazing beta-reader and for being so patient and answering all of my questions about arabic terms (like aziza as an endearing Moroccan term for grandma) and just plain existential crisis. For that, I also have to thank to my amazing friend group (they know who they are) for keeping up with my annoying ass and always encouraging me to write.  
Second I'm sorry for any mistake I might have made if you notice any please tell me and if you want come talk to in my [blog](https://amorgignitamore.tumblr.com), I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
Lastly, thank you for taking the time to read this, it means the world to me!


End file.
